Una chica y una gema
by lestibur
Summary: Naruto se encuentra con el verdadero amor de su vida y simplemente desea saborear todo lo que ella pueda darle sin temor ni resentimientos, bsmd suave


Mi segundo fic, este fic esta creado para que cuando lo leas de te imagines a la chica que a ti te gusta como pareja de Naruto e mesclado un poco de bsmd para darle mas sabor al asunto, se que es un poco pequeño pero me gusta pensar en algunas ocaciones que las cosas pequeñas tienen mejores resultados, la fantasia es nada mas una forma de ver lo que deseas cuando lo deseas y lo que desees, se aceptan criticas constructivas

Disclaimer: con los derechos e isquierdos a su respectivo dueño, a mi solo me gusta imaginar

_"El amor es como los fantasmas, todo el mundo habla de él pero pocos lo han visto."_

* * *

En una noche fría de Invierno / en el apartamento de Naruto

Entre una cama revuelta con ropas esparcidas desordenadamente, luces opacas insinuantes y sabanas en el piso además de entre sus piernas se encontraban, ella estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, disfrutanto del calor que el despedia en esa noche tan fria, ella tenía los brazos apoyados junto a la cabeza de la Naruto amarados con una bufanda de seda que ella había usado como prenda en sobre su chaqueta, ahí se encontraba Naruto, moviendo las caderas, en un vaivén hipnotizante en el que ambos ponían todas su emociones entregándose uno al otro, con un movimiento natural la chica apoyaba sus piernas fuertemente aferrándose a él en donde la espalda deja de tener ese nombre, ella mantenía sus ojos ligeramente entornados disfrutando de la profundidad que alcanzaba el miembro de Naruto en su interior, observando cómo su cuerpo se estremecía al compas de cada arremetida, Naruto solo disfrutaba observándola con una sonrisa picara en los labios, la chica le encantaba reconocer como Naruto casi alcanzando su clímax solía jadear en exceso, eso la sentía sentirse liberaba y amada

Mientras Naruto se posaba en sus pechos atacándolos sin compasión, pues de unos momentos a Naruto le encantaba dejarse llevar en su labor, mordiendo y saboreando cada delicado pezón de tono rojizo hermosamente duro por la excitación de la chica, dedicándole el tiempo suficiente a cada uno de ellos, cambiando constantemente y volviéndola loca, moviendo sus manos por las caderas de las chica y tomando posesivamente de su trasero apretándolo hasta sentir que lo dejaba marcado por sus manos

ella sintió que el cada vez que se acercaba a su liberación final , Naruto se detenía inmovilizándola para que no se atreviese a terminar colocando su mano caliente en su sexo y tratando de hacerla retener todo el trabajo que él había empleado en mantenerla en el borde, a Naruto le encantaba mirar la cara de desesperación que ella mostraba cada vez que estaba a punto de sucumbir, observaba celosamente el cuerpo de la hermosa mujer que tenía entre sus manos era algo tan pecaminoso y a la vez tan frágil, sus músculos tensándose, su fina barbilla, sus torneadas piernas retorciéndose, los finos y delicados cabellos que cubrían algunas partes de su cuerpo, el sudor bajando por su vientre, el maravilloso olor de su cabello, y sus ojos, kami amaba esos ojos expresivos que lo invitaban a seguir un paso más de lo que ella creía, una simple miraba reflejaba lo hermosa que era en su interior

Naruto era capaz de dejar todo a su alrededor solo por pasar un momento más junto a ella pues él había caído en las redes que ella tejía a su alrededor y se miraba completamente indefenso, cuando pensaba un poco más allá del mero acto que estaban consumando, se le hiso un pequeño nudo en la garganta si alguna vez fuesen descubiertos, claramente ella era discreta pero estaba seguro que no muchos darían el visto bueno si supieran quien era la persona que ella compartía su intimidad, su mundo se caería a sus pies al simple temor de que alguien tratase de alegarla de el pues Naruto deseaba protegerla a toda costa, hasta de sí mismo , el solo deseaba que fuese suya y de nadie más

Aun no llegaba a comprender porque que él se estaba castigando por cosas fuera de su control o por simplemente tratar de encajarse en su realidad, el sabia que existían cosas mucho peores, pero que la rechazaran solo por estar con él era algo a lo que jamás la expondría, muy en el fondo sabia que aun sufría algunos complejos de rechazo por la gente del pueblo, pero la amaba y eso era todo lo que necesitaba un ancla al mundo y un poco de cariño, solo un poco

Deslizando sus manos atraves del cuerpo desnudo frente a él avanzando lentamente a las manos atadas de la chica, dejando un rastro de besos destinados a dejar pequeños moretones desde las caderas hasta alcanzar su delicado cuello, marcándola como suya por un pequeño periodo de tiempo y acercándose al rostro de la chica con un deseo en sus ojos mirando a sus labios hinchados por los besos salvajes y profundos no dudo ni un momento en jugarle otra broma

Observándola con ojos de depredadores y deseosos, él sabía que su presa estaba acorralada además de muy deseosa de cumplirle otra de sus fantasías, le susurro a los labios, - quieres que te libere mi hermosa gatita? – bajando sus manos de regreso a las caderas de la chica masajeándolas provocativamente, luego subiendo lentamente las manos sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y haciéndole pequeños descansos en cada una de sus palabras, tocándole suavemente el espacio entre sus pechos, luego haciendo copas con cada manos y masajeando cada parte libre y sus areolas - si lo hago será con la condición de que no termines, ni que te toques, si me desobedeces te castigare fuertemente –

el sudor de ambos se mesclaba en una especie de esencia que a ella la hacía pensar en los castigos de suaves pétalos, en las promesas de placer detrás de cada amenaza juguetona, cada cosa que el al inicio le pedía y la incitaba a hacer, pero no la mal entiendan, el no la maltrataba ni le faltaba el respeto de ninguna forma, el nunca le obligaría a hacer algo que ella no deseara, solo le abría la puerta alguna fantasía suya y era su decisión si la cerraba o decidía poner un pie en ella y al hacer esto se convertía en una de las cosas más excitantes y placenteras que ella jamás hubiera soñado, al final ella siempre cedía dominada por la curiosidad y las miradas traviesas que él le dedicaba solamente a ella, aventurada contesto - no , no me sueltes, - saboreando en aliento que Naruto lanzaba sobre su boca en un beso fantasma, - sigue, quiero más , la noche es joven – Naruto sonriéndole a la chica de forma orgullosa en su respuesta simplemente se retiro de su posición, dejándola desconsolada en la cama, con los brazos atados sobre la cabeza de la cama y deseando obtener más de lo que él pudiera darle

Al poco rato de estar en un delirio constante de éxtasis intermitente pues Naruto le había dejado una pequeña bala vibradora en su sexo antes de retirarse que iba cambiando constantemente de intensidad desde la capacidad mas fuerte hasta casi apagarse y devuelta al principio, aun concentrada en tratar de llegar al final no noto cuando Naruto se acerco lentamente con un objeto, que no le pareció en absoluto extraño, pero si muy pequeño y curioso, le pregunto deteniéndose en los detalles que se notaban en la distancia - es eso un arete Naruto? -, el sonriéndole abiertamente y con una idea traviesa en el rostro le contesto, - así es, ..Por casualidad tienes algún lugar donde ponerlo, mi pequeña gatita?- la chica le contesto un poco avergonzada y contrariada, - no, nunca me los he hecho en las orejas, aunque, no sé si alguna ves me gustaría tener uno, …Mmm, es un regalo para mí?-

Acercándose más a ella y acercándole el objeto a sus ojos se lo mostro, era un símbolo y uno muy común a simple vista, era el remolino uzumaki pero estaba tallado en una piedrecita color azul océano como sus ojos , regresando la vista hacia él le dijo – es hermoso pero no tengo donde ponerlo – la chica solo atino a ver rápidamente un destello plateado a sus dedos mientras él le decía en tono travieso y a su oído suavemente – si lo quieres, es tuyo... ..Pero seré yo el que te lo ponga-

La chica tuvo una sensación de excitación, algo como una corriente de energía que nacía desde su sexo, como un calor que subía lentamente hasta sus mejías y esa sensación le prometía muchas cosas deliciosas de las que puede que se arrepentiría luego , pero ese no era el momento aunque ella lo pensara mas, Naruto jamás se había extralimitado y si alguna vez lo hubiera hecho, habría llorado su error y ella estaba segura que Naruto no jamás volvería a poner una mano en ella, retuvo el escalofrió y paseo su mirada por el torso descubierto de Naruto mostrando lo bien que se notaban todas las horas de entrenamiento que dedicaba al día desde que estaba en la academia

Al paso de un pequeño momento en el que Naruto noto la ausencia en su mirada retuvo una sonrisa deseosa, le beso los labios suavemente y gradualmente fue subiendo la intensidad hasta llegar a una lucha dominante y pegajosa entre sus lenguas que se le antojaba a un intento de comerse las caras y por su parte de Naruto robarle todos los intentos de ella para respirar, permitiéndole pequeños soplos compartidos, de pronto Naruto se detuvo abruptamente y regreso la mirada a los ojos chispeantes de deseo de la chica en su cama, atada, deseosa y ardiente en ver la siguiente sorpresa en sus manos – que dices?- le pregunto y ella con un asentimiento casi imperceptible acepto la pequeña pieza de joyería, tomando solamente un pequeño pedazo de hielo que tenía en un vaso cercano, bajando su rostro suavemente, posando la cara y su boca, moviéndose como las manecillas del reloj en una espiral de saliva y pequeños mordiscos, pasando su lengua por todo el contorno del pecho izquierdo hacia el centro, además de ir masajeando la suave piel para que ella se relajara, ella sintió un placer muy especial mientras hacía todo este proceso, pues la única vez que había mirado un pezón con un pendiente se imagino que sería una experiencia traumática , levantando su duda ella se lo hizo saber – n-no crees que me duela mucho o sí? -, desplazando su mano a la vez en el pezón con su otra mano libre moviendo el pequeño hielo rotándolo suavemente adormeciendo las terminales delicadas para la marca que él pensaba dejarle Naruto escucho su voz preocupada y subió la mirada contestándole

-Si tú no quieres no lo hare, es una lástima, quería tanto darte este pendiente, creo que mejor se lo regalo a otra persona que lo aprecie un poquito mas- Naruto sostuvo una mirada de derrota frente a la de ella colocando su frente en la de ella y cerrando sus ojos dando un efecto de derrota, pero por dentro estaba muriéndose por ver si la chica cedía deseando dejarle tan solo una marca que nunca podría borrar ella, algo que dijera que ella era en cuerpo y alma de el

Sintiendo su dolor la chica no pudo mantener su postura de temor y se sintió un poco tonta al ver que le deprimía el hecho que ella despreciara su pequeño, hermoso y doloroso regalo, armándose con el amor que ella le profesaba le dijo en vos muy alta y se parándose con una cara ligeramente arrepentida– N-NO! Me encanta! Solo.., ..Solo hazlo rápido- Naruto al ver que ella caía redonda en su pequeña treta no lo pensó dos veces y paso un pequeño alfiler que había desinfectado antes rápidamente, obteniendo una reacción que no esperaba, la chica dio un gemido tal alto que creyó que había alcanzado el clímax, pero aun así quiso evitarle incomodidades y le paso el pendiente por el pezón rápidamente sin ningún problema

La chica dio varios respiros calmando su expresión y concentrándose en ver a Naruto que tocaba su mejía, se decidió descansar su rostro en la mano y disfrutar los mimos, a los minutos ella escucho que Naruto le decía algo, pero no entendía al estar relajándose con unos sencillos movimientos del pulgar en su delicado rostro, parpadeando un poco ella le dijo en voz suave, - kami, no se si me vine, pero fue grandioso,- escuchando la gran risa melodiosa de Naruto bajo la vista y miro su pezón con la pequeña joya brillando a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana

Naruto la observo y supo en ese momento que se había enamorado un poco mas de ella si eso fuera capaz, sonriendo por su travesura le dijo – bueno, ahora falta el mío – liberándola de la bufanda convertida en grillete ella lo observo y le pregunto insegura – estás seguro Naruto, estoy segura que tu pezón es muy pequeño para que te quede tan lindo como a mí, - Naruto miro como la chica tocaba jugaba y movía la joya de un lado a otro como una gatita, tratando de comprender como esa pequeña pieza de metal podía hacerla sentir sexy y atrevida, con una gran sonrisa, Naruto le dijo - pues el mío no lo puedo colocar en un sitio muy al descubierto pues el Kyuubi me cura constantemente y es prácticamente imposible, pero hice un trato con él y me autorizo solo un lugar , es un poco incomodo pero espero que te guste y te parezca justo a comparación del tuyo porque kurama me hiso un pequeño tatuaje de chacra en el musculo para que no se cerrara de golpe y me lastimara, lo que hace el tatuaje es que dejaría correr el flujo curativo más lento cicatrizando y dejándome hacerlo-, sosteniéndole la mirada el tomo las delicadas manos de la chica colocándole el objeto

Cuando la chica miro en sus manos había un pendiente, era chato de la parte baja y en la parte alta estaba grabada una inicial que entendió rápidamente era el nombre de ella, le costó varios minutos y varias miradas concentradas descifrar el lugar donde se colocaría aquel largo pendiente, miro el rostro, el torso, el abdomen y la parte baja de Naruto y aun así no logro hacer la conexión, con una carcajada suave y clara le hiso la pregunta que tenia claramente en todo su rostro, - y este pequeño juguetito, donde debe ir exactamente? – Naruto un poco travieso la acerco hacia sí le dijo al oído – nah nah, tienes que adivinar o no seria una sorpresa- luego la beso profundamente tratando de desorientarla con la fuerza que imprimió, separándose lentamente ella le mordisqueo juguetonamente en labio inferior a Naruto, y le dijo - la lengua!, es un pendiente de lengua! – la chica lo pensó dos o tres veces y supo que ese era un lugar perfecto, pues a menos que Naruto tuviera otra chica, ella era la única que disfrutaría de un pendiente en aquel lugar , con una sonrisa gatuna la chica tomo la bufanda y amarro suavemente las manos de Naruto por detrás de las espaldas

La chica le susurro al oído mientras buscaba otra bufanda color negra para taparle los ojos –ahora es mi turno de hacerte sufrir un rato no crees?, con lo insatisfecha que me has dejado, es natural que ahora juegue yo contigo antes de acerté mi marca – soltando unas carcajadas cargadas de deseos ambos se dejaron llevar descubriendo que mesclando un poco de dolor y amor en partes iguales, además de el solo hecho de estar junto era una delicia para sus sentidos

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, solo soy un novato pero me agrada dejar mi granito de arena para que disfruten un rato, sigan apoyando a esta pagina y a sus artistas, dejen sus comentarios

"La vida es como un juego de cartas, unas veces se gana y otras se pierde" -Cowboy bebop


End file.
